


Summer Bummer

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, M/M, Summer, Summer Vacation, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 8





	Summer Bummer

Dom grunted and crossed his arms in disgust today he was going with his family on vacation this was not what Dom wanted for his summer he wanted to stay home and hang out with his friends but his parents decided that it would be a great idea to take a family vacation.

Once they finaly reached the vacation house Dom's parents and sisters situated their things. 

"Why dont we go out and explore,"Miss Harrison suggested."Yes that sounds like a great idea,"Dom's youngest sister spoke.

"Do we have to,"Dom gumbled.

"Yes now stop your complaining and come on,"Mr. Harrison responded as he drug his upset son out of the house.

While out exploring the beach Dom just sat on the sand with his earbuds in he hated this stupid family vacation and wanted to go home.

Dom looked out at the ocean and sighed he wished that something intresting would happen.

Dom directed his attention away from the ocean and to the beach where he saw a boy who looked to be around his age siting in the sand with his earbuds in.

The boy turned and locked eyes with Dom he smiled and quickly turned away.

Dom grined to himself and decided to aproach the boy.

He taped the other boy on the shoulder and spoke "hey my name is Dom whactha listening to,"he asked.

The boy took out his earbuds and responded "nothing realy I am just trying to avoid my parents they are so fucking weird,"the boy replied.

"By the way my name is Adam nice to meet your accquantince Dom,"he said with a smile.

"I understand completly my parents can be so anoying sometimes,"Dom laughed.

So how long are you here for,"he asked.

"Just a week,"Adam responeded.

"Us to,"Dom spoke.

"Dominic its time to go home tell your little friend good bye,"Miss Harrison shouted.

"I will have to see you later Adam,"Dom said as he ran off twards his mother. 

Adam wacthed him go he realy liked Dom and hoped to see again before his family had to leave.


End file.
